1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element for sealing after attaching tags such as brand labels, price labels, material descriptions, instruction manuals, etc. to products such as garments, shoes, bags, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to a fastening element whose filament section does not get entangled when the fastening element is set to a specially designed fastening element attaching device (a gun) for attaching the tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for binding garments, ladies boots, sandals, shoes, etc. or attaching brand labels, price labels, etc. to the products, a fastening element as shown in FIG. 6 has been used.
In FIG. 6, the fastening element comprises a filament section 5 that forms a loop by passing the tag, an inserting head section 6 mounted to one end of the filament section and equipped with a head section 6a, and a socket section 8 mounted to the other end of the filament section 5 and provided with a hole 7 for irreversibly passing the inserting head section 6.
And a plurality of fastening element 4 are temporarily fixed to two connection bars 11 so that the filament section 5 keeps in parallel to each other.
The example of a fastening element of the present invention as shown in FIG. 6 is formed integrally into one unit preferably with synthetic resin, etc., and in particular, the filament section 5 is drawn and is extremely resistant to a longitudinal tension. In addition, when the inserting head portion 5 of the filament section passes the hole section 10 of the socket portion 8, that has a narrowed passage formed with a pair of blades formed inside the socket portion and the pair of the blades engaged to a reduced neck section 6a of the inserting head section 6, and thereby, the inserting head section 6 is irreversibly fixed inside the socket section 8, and the loop-like formed label fixing condition is completed, and sealing is achieved.
Conventionally, these fastening elements are loaded to the specially designed fastening element attaching device (a mounting gun), and have been used not only for binding boots, sandals, or shoes but also primarily for fixing the brand label or tag T describing the directions for use to products.
However, with the conventional fastening element, when a large number of filament sections 5 arranged in the plane condition in parallel to each other, are mounted to the specially designed fastening element attaching device (a mounting gun) and each being used by being shotted out, successively, the plurality of the unit filament sections arranged adjacently to each other, are frequently get tangled with each other, causing the shooting operation for shooting out each one of the unit of fastening elements to be impossible as well as causing jamming condition on the fastening element attaching device due to such entanglement thereof.
In addition, when the filament sections in the plane condition are stocked or transferred, each one of the unit filament sections are frequently entangled to each other and if so, an operator must make them disconnected separately from the fastening element at every time when the operator wishes to use them actually and thus the operation thereof becomes troublesome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening element in that a plurality of the filament sections are arranged and fixed parallely to each other one another so as to prevent the entanglement when it is set on a specially designed fastening element attaching device and to improve the work efficiency, and additionally prevents from jamming caused by the entanglement of the filament sections.
In order to solve the problems to be solved as mentioned above, the present invention basically adopts the configuration as recited below. That is, the first aspect of the present invention relates to a fastening element comprising a plurality of a unit fastening element arranged adjacently and in parallelism with each other, each of the unit fastening element comprising a filament section, an inserting head section equipped with a suitable engagement section located at one end of the filament section, and a socket section equipped with a hole for irreversibly passing the inserting head section, located at the other end of the filament section, the fastening element characterized in that a plurality of the socket sections or their vicinities each being adjacently arranged to each other and a plurality of the inserting head sections or their vicinities each being adjacently arranged to each other, are temporarily and individually connected to each one of connection bars, respectively, and further at least parts of each one of a selected plurality of the filament sections adjacently arranged to each other, are separably and temporarily connected to each other.
The second aspect of the present invention relates to the fastening element characterized in that in the above-mentioned fastening element, among the unit fastening elements, an unit fastening element which has no connected portion thereon to at least one of the other fastening elements and a portion in which parts of a plurality of the fastening elements adjacently arranged to each other being temporarily connected to each other, are arranged alternately.
The third aspect of the present invention relates to the fastening element characterized in that in the above-mentioned fastening element, each one of the connected portions is formed with parts of each one of two adjacently arranged fastening elements.
The fourth aspect of the present invention relates to the fastening element characterized in that in the above-mentioned fastening element, each one of the connected portions is formed with parts of each one of three adjacently arranged fastening elements.
The fifth aspect of the present invention relates to the fastening element characterized in that in the above-mentioned fastening element, each one of the connected portions is formed with parts of each one of four adjacently arranged fastening elements.
In the present invention, parts of some of the unit fastening elements adjacently arranged to each other are temporarily and separably connected to each other in order to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks in the past, and thus entanglement among a plurality of unit filament sections is able to be prevented, and when the fastening element is mounted on the fastening element attaching device, each one of the fastening element is able to be smoothly shotted out without occurring any jamming condition.